


Summoning 101

by NiamhofTirnanOg



Series: Succ Au [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Compelling Voice, Consentacles, Cosmic horror!benrey, Cum Eating, Demon Summoning, Don’t Try This At Home, M/M, Master/Servant, Minor Mind Control, Some Master/pet dynamic, Succubus, Tentacles, Transformation, deal making, demon!benrey, ritual gone wrong gone sexual, succubus!gordon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg
Summary: Gordon needed grant money and he needed it quick.What else was there to try but to summon a demon?What could go wrong?
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Succ Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986148
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	Summoning 101

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True Love, At A Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619826) by [FangsScalesSkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin). 



> Based on FangsScalesSkin’d fantastic Succubus Gordon AU! We’ve talked back and forth a lot and added so much to this fun idea, i couldn’t help but write it! 
> 
> Side note, I’ve actually got an au of this au where Gordon declines the deal and- well, I’ll post that later Hehe.

Ok so, Gordon was desperate. 

Summon a demon to make a deal desperate. He was willing to give anything a go at this point to get his grant money. 

So what? 

Ok, so it probably wasn't gonna work, because, come on, demons, eldritch entities? Yeah right. So yeah, he had to admit he wasn’t exactly giving this his all, even though a part of him kind of hoped it would.

His room was pretty bare except for the components he’d gathered, as he had shoved his scant few belongings and furniture into the hallway so he’d have some space for the ritual. 

It looked pretty sad so far. 

Thankfully his roommates were all out partying, so they couldn’t complain.

He looked over the cheap dollar store candles he had brought, lining the wobbly circle he had drawn. The only chalk he could find was a pack of pastel pink. Hopefully cosmic beings weren’t picky about colour. He flipped through the old musty tome he had “borrowed” from the campus library to double check everything.

He thought he had followed the steps correctly so far. It suggested lighting incense, which he didn’t have, but a bowl of potpourri would do the same thing right? Yeah. 

Circle drawn? Check.

Sigils drawn? Check

Candles lit? Check.

Potpourri? Check.

Purified salt? Um, just regular cooking salt, but no reason it wouldn’t work the same. Check.

  
  


Next on the list was pricking his finger to draw one last symbol in blood. The idea was it would tie the demon to his will, or something, stop it from hurting him if the circle failed apparently.

Did he really have to if the circle was drawn correctly? Suppose it wouldn’t hurt though. Well, it would, pricking your finger  _ hurt _ , but a small price to pay for a little extra protection he supposed, if this worked. 

He pressed a needle against his pointer finger, and shakily drew the symbol in the middle, cross checking the book for reference. It uh, didn’t quite look right, but, it was close enough, probably. The lines curved a little where they were supposed to be straight, but, surely that couldn’t make much of a difference?

Yeah, it’d be fine.

Ok. Summoning ritual all set up. Next he had to do some kind of chant, in what looked like, old English maybe? He recognised some of the words, but uh, a lot of it looked like gibberish to him. There wasn’t any guide on how to pronounce it either. The summoning chant was as follows:

"O demon, ich cal þe fro þ uoyd to do þa wich ich biddeth. Hēd þi mayster and cum."

That couldn’t be  _ too  _ hard to say right, it was petty short after all. Probably wouldn’t need to use the book for it, he could memorise it. Here goes.

He cleared his throat and called out, feeling a little silly as he chanted. That should do it. 

He felt he stumbled over the words a little, but didn’t have time to ponder it as the lights on the candles began to flick out, one by one. He waited in tense anticipation for something else, another sign he summoning worked, but nothing else happened. Well. This was a bust then.

The candles must have gone out because of a breeze, or maybe just because they had shitty wicks. You get what you pay for and all. 

He turned around to go fetch a damp cloth from the kitchen so he could begin cleaning up but…

The door to his room was gone. He spun around, and yep, windows were gone too. Did his room look… bigger? What the hell?! 

A dark mist began to fill the room, and Gordon began to severely regret his life choices.

——

Thulyn-Magyinbinya, Keeper of the Gates, Lord of the realm, Almighty destroyer of trespassers,blah blah blah, he had way too many titles to keep track of, so  _ whatever _ , was bored. Sure the void between worlds, or Xen as he called it, was home, but wow, there wasn’t a whole lot to do, other than occasionally open a window to the human realm to gawk at mortals. Maybe he should pick up a new hobby, or get a pet or something. 

He combed his tendrils through the realm, searching for anything at all that might be of interest, taking note of any possible intruders. Technically, it was like, his job to keep the gates to this realm, make sure no one got in or out without proper identification. Wasn’t much to do though than just wait for someone to try breaking the rules. 

He felt something pulse deep within.

Oh shit, a summoning portal? Now that’s definitely not allowed.

Hell yes. Been a while since some idiot tried to summon a demon.

"O demon, ich cal þe fro þ uoyd to do þa wich þou biddeth. Hēd min mayster and cum."

Ok wow, that chant was familiar, but… this dude was super fucking it up. Lol, the way he was saying it, he was supposed to be calling himself the master, and calling for a demon to do HIS bidding but he managed to flip it around completey. Haha, what a train wreck, he  _ had _ to see this for himself.

he broke off a piece of himself, and made his way to the portal, squeezing his form into something much smaller. Wouldn’t do to kill the summoner on sight. He passed through the portal, and there he was, in some small cramped dorm room. Did they seriously attempt a demon summoning in their bedroom? Haha, wow.

The fuck ups didn’t stop at the epic fail summoning speech either, from a glance, he could tell that the sigils were drawn incorrectly, making the circle effectively useless as a barrier. What was worse, the dude had used his blood for the ritual. That was like, a big no no. I mean, so was trying to summon demons but, even then, wow, what sort of outdated manual was he even using? 

With delight, he realised that the sigil meant to bind him to the summoner was done so poorly, it effectively had done the  _ reverse _ . This guy was dedicated to fucking everything up.

He flicked his numerous eyes around the room. He just had to see what poor excuse of a human had attempted this farce of a ritual. Ah. There they were.

A young human male, quivering in the corner. 

My my, this one was  _ cute.  _ He just  **_had_ ** to mess with him a lil. 

“ _ Uh, you got clearance for this? Gonna need to see your passport _ .”

He put on as neutral as a face he could, but couldn’t help his smile. The mortal squeaked when he saw his teeth. That was a fun noise. What other noises could he make?... could he even speak? Better check. 

“ _ Hey you got a name? Tell me, please?” _

The human started at his voice, and opened his mouth.

“M- my name’s Gordon. Gordon Freeman.”

The man froze after he said it, realising what he’d done. Haha, so at least he knew enough that giving your name to a demon was a really bad idea then. Funny. 

It didn’t matter much though, the way the blood sigil had been drawn, this “Freeman” would have had no choice but to answer his question regardless. 

“Oh fuck I-I shouldn’t have told you that”

  
  


“ _ Sweet. Weird name, hah ha. Wanna know mine? Too bad. You can call me Binya tho.” _

“B-Benrey?”

Huh, Benrey was one  _ hell _ of a mispronunciation, but he kind of liked it. He’d be stealing that, thanks.

“ _ Yeah yeah, close enough. Now, why did you summon me, got a little um, wish or something, wanna make a deal?” _

He uncurled his tendrils, and waited for the humans' reply.

“Benrey” knew humans well enough. They only ever messed with demons for one reason. For power, money, fame, that sort of thing. Basic Faust shit. 

Granted, with the way this summon had been set up, honestly, he had no obligation to hear him out. But well, it would be funny to surprise him later. Besides, Gordon might freak out too much to talk to him if he revealed that too soon. He hadn’t spoken with a mortal for um… at least seven. Seveeeeen… centuries? Or was it decades? Something like that. This Gordon should be honoured he got to speak with such a cool elusive dude. 

“U-uh, I, I did summon you for a deal, it, uh, it’s-“

_ “C’mon Freeman, haven't got all day, tell me what you want.” _

“I- I need money _.” _

Huh. That was a little disappointing. Riches, really? Ugh, how cliche, super boring. Oh wait, he was still talking.

“- I need grant money so I can continue to study here, college is super expensive and I- I got desperate. I really want to finish my theoretical physics degree, I have a thesis I’m working on right now.”

Oh, ok that, that was a little more interesting. Freeman was a little science nerd huh? Lil science boy? 

“ _ Tell me about your uh, your little baby thesis.” _

Well, It’s titled Observation of Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen Entanglement on Supraquantum Structures by Induction Through Nonlinear Transuranic Crystal of Extremely Long Wavelength (ELW) Pulse from Mode-Locked Source Array. It’s about teleportation, and stuff. I think it could really make an impact on the field and-“

“ _ Ok, I get it, stop talking, jeez.” _

Ok, this wasn’t any old nerd. This was an  _ ultra  _ nerd. Haha, cute cute  _ cute _ . He could just eat him up. Couldn’t hurt to play along a little while longer. Hell, maybe he even would offer him a deal for realsies. 

“ _ So, you want a cosmic sugar daddy huh?” _

The man made a strange high pitched sound, and his face turned a lovely shade of red. 

“N-no?! That’s not-“

“ _ Shut up and calm down.” _

Gordon’s mouth slammed shut, and he looked a little dumbfounded. Oh, maybe he was starting to realise he was being commanded? 

“ _ Aight, so you need money, that sounds easy enough. I could get that for you.” _

“Whu- really!?”

Gordons face lit up. He was a handsome little creature, especially when he smiled like that. It really would be easy to just…  _ grab him _ , take him back home, a new fun toy to play with, something to make the void less boring. A pet, perhaps.

“ _ Nothings free though. You got something you can give me in exchange lil man?” _

“Uh- I didn’t think this far ahead, I, um-“

Benrey grinned. Oh, this would be  _ good. _ Wouldn’t take much at all to nudge him into offering a trade they would both enjoy. .

Just to help the poor little human out. He was  _ such  _ a nice demon, Freeman was so lucky to have him as his new friend.

——

Gordon stared at the writhing mass in front of him. Holy shit. What was he supposed to offer to a big bunch of tentacles on legs exactly? 

...Did they take student discounts?

He thought back to the old tome he had carelessly left on the other side of the circle. He could grab it if he went around but, no way he was going any closer to that- to that  _ thing  _ in the middle of the summoning circle _.  _

Ok, what did he remember? 

“Uh- my, my soul?”

He didn’t really know what a soul was in scientific terms, but hey, he could probably live without it.

“ _ Tch, that’s the best you can offer?” _

“Uh, do you take, um, kidneys?!”

“ _ Nah.” _

“My first born?”

“ _ Yeah, definitely not. Too much work _ .  _ Do I look like dad material to you _ ?”

“A sacrifice, um, like a goat or something?

“ _ Nope, try again.” _

_ “ _ ... my crippling depression?”

“ _ Lol no.” _

This- this Benrey was fucking with him, wasn’t he? He had to figure out what he could offer, fast. What kind of things did Demons value anyway? He spat out the next thing that came to mind.

“My- my body!”

Oh shit. Shouldn’t have said that.

The entity grinned, all sharp teeth. Like the cat that got the canary.

“ _ Now we’re talking.” _

Oh no no no, time to back-pedal Gordon.

“-I, no, I mean, I can’t offer that, I, I can’t complete my thesis if you- if you eat me-“

“ _ Offering your body doesn’t just mean to eat ya you know. It has  _ **_lots_ ** _ of meanings.” _

“-it does? L-like what?”

“ _ Like, Hmm.” _

The entity took a glance around his room, plastered with scientific posters.

“ _ You’re a virgin, right?” _

_ “H-  _ How did you know?!”

“ _ Uh, I’m a demon?”  _

Oh, right. Demon powers bullshit then. That made sense. But wait, why did he ask-

“ _ You could um, trade your v card for the money, if you wanted to.” _

Gordon felt like he was gonna combust. What the fuck.  _ What the fuck.  _ Lose his virginity, for money? What was this, a cheesy porno? With  _ who  _ exactly, the demon couldn’t mean-

“ _ So, you up to getting pounded by me?” _

Oh god it DID mean itself. Was he willing to fuck  _ that  _ for the sake of science?!

_ Ok _ , not gonna lie, he totally would. His browser history full of tentacle porn may have been his dirty little secret, but well, a man liked what a man liked. And for him? Apparently hellish monsters from another plane of existence were right up his alley. Love is blind, right? Or, lust more accurately. This… sort of seemed win win actually. Money and sex. Not many people could say they had sex with a demon. Oh god, was he seriously considering this? Apparently, yes, he was.

The demon must have been able to see the conflict on his face, because it spoke up again.

“ _ So… how about this, I’ll be your demon sugar daddy, get you that grant money… and in return” _

And here is where Gordon looked on in horror, as it casually stepped over the circle, drawing closer to loom over him.

“ _ How about I give you the best night of your life _ ?”

——

HaHA the look on Gordon’s face! Priceless. Surprise motherfucker, your shitty magic circle can’t contain this hot bod! The human was full out shaking on the floor, even crying a little, and Benrey was close enough now to touch him if he so wanted. He kind of wanted to lick those tears off his face. Bet that would make him squeal. Might be a little too much though. 

This gullible idiot. Honestly, he thought that any demon worth its salt would care about some human’s virginity? That was like, a dumb fake concept. Nobody gave a shit if you had ever fucked or not. It certainly didn’t give you any special virgin powers either. Benrey has no idea why that was such a big thing in human films. For a species that needed to fuck to reproduce, they sure got uppity about sex.

He was only guessing when he asked if Gordon was a virgin. Like it was hard, man had Nikola Tesla and Einstein posters all over his wall. Like hell did this guy bring girls back home. Or guys for that matter. Actually-

“ _ Yo, uh, you have a preference?” _

Gordon froze up completely. Oops, did his brain bluescreen? Maybe he hadn’t compacted his form enough and his brain had finally started melting. 

“Wh- what?”

Oh good he wasn’t brain dead then.

“ _ Like um, men, women, other idk.” _

_ “ _ Uh- I don’t, don’t really mind, all I guess?”

“ _ Nice. _ ”

Ok, he could work with that, wouldn’t have to make much changes to his own body then. Something… masculine then? Yeah, why not. He liked the idea of fucking this man senseless. How hard could a dick be to make? 

Hmm. The way Gordon was looking at him though… man was scared shitless but… was he checking him out? Benrey thought he could smell some arousal too. Oho, did this guy like this form? He knew humans could be into some freaky shit, but wow, lucky for them both if this one liked cosmic horrors. Wouldn’t have to squeeze himself into a human guise then. Good, he hated doing that, he’d never quite perfected it, freaked humans out. Something about, uh, uncanny valley or something.

If the guy wanted to get fucked by a hellish space squid, well, that made things easier.

——

Ok so, he’d fucked up the circle then. That was fine, not like there was a giant eldritch monstrosity in his room that could tear him limb from limb or anything. This was fine. 

Was he crying? Maybe just a little. He had every right to cry like a little bitch right now, now that he had realised that the demon in front of him could kill him at any time. So… why didn’t it? 

Was it that invested in making a contract?

“W- what if I don’t agree to the deal?”

“ _ Hmm, well, guess I’ll leave. No reason for me to stay.” _

“Y- you won’t hurt me or anything if I say no?”

“ _ Nah, that ain’t my style. Won’t hurt ya if you say no, I promise.” _

Demons weren’t supposed to be able to lie right? At least, according to that magic book anyway. So, he was free to say either yes or no without consequence?

_ “  _ I- I don’t know about this...”

_ “C’mon, are you really gonna chicken out now? After all this? You really gonna waste both our time?” _

The demon had a point. He  _ had _ already gone to all this effort, got himself scared shitless. Would be a shame for it all to have been for nothing…

_ “ _ You’ll really help me pay for college if I agree to this?

“ _ Really really.” _

“I- ok.”

The demon stared down at him, curling tendrils surrounding them, air thick with smoke, and that shitty dollar store potpourri. 

“ _ So, you’ll give yourself in exchange for all the money you could ever need?” _

Something about that wording felt… off, somehow, but- this was his chance wasn’t it? Surely this was a small price to pay to avoid a lifetime of debt. 

Benrey reached out a large claw towards him, and waited.

Slowly, Gordon closed the gap, and shook his hand.

  
  


——

Benrey smiled as he wrapped his fingers around Gordon’s arm.Heh, what a sucker. This would be  _ fun. _

“Freeman” was about to have the night of his life. 

——

The swirling tentacles surrounding them locked around Gordon’s frame, effortlessly lifting him into the air. He yelped, struggling against the tendrils holding him.

“Shit, hold on a second, are we doing this right here and now?”

“ _ What, you not in the mood? I can fix that.” _

The limbs wrapped around him began to tease at his skin, slipping under his MIT hoodie. Gordon flinched at the wet, slimy feeling. 

“Ah! That’s cold, Jesus!”

_ “Woops, my bad, guess I’ll have to warm up first.” _

The demon chuckled, and withdrew them from under his clothes.

Gordon glared at him.

“Jackass, you did that on purpose.”

“ _ Hmm, did I? You accusing me of being a meanie? That’s not very cool of you bro, gonna make me sad.” _

“Fuck it, I’ve changed my mind, put me down, I’m leaving.”

“ _ What? Nooo, I’ll make you feel good, friend, give it a chance.” _

_ “ _ Well then, don’t make me regret it, demon.”

Gordon stared up at the entity's cluster of eyes. He couldn’t help but feel scrutinised under its gaze, and he gulped, but tried to hold his ground, arms crossed.

Holding said ground was difficult, when you were currently being suspended several feet off it. 

Maybe he shouldn’t be talking back to a demon? 

Heck, he shouldn’t have summoned one in the first place, this was hardly his worst decision all day. If this “Benrey” couldn’t take a little smack talk, then, he was hardly worth making a deal with anyway, fuck this! He’d just summon some  _ other _ demon if this one wouldn’t listen! 

“H-hey, if you’re gonna fuck me, you better do a good job, got it? If this is the price I pay for getting through college, I want it to be worth it.”

Yeah that would show him who's boss. He was the summoner here, he was the one who should be controlling this scenario.

——

Benrey narrowed his eyes on the human he was holding. For one so obviously scared, he sure could be a bossy little brat, huh? 

He’d have to train that obstinance out of him if he was to make a good servant. It  _ was _ very amusing though, perhaps he could allow his pet to bark a little, there was clearly no bite to it. 

He needed some  _ positive  _ reinforcement, some  _ incentive _ to behave. He’d be sure to give him one. Oh, he’d give him  _ plenty. _

——

Gordon yelped as his clothes were ripped off in one fell swoop.

“What the  _ fuck _ , that was my favourite hoodie!”

“ _ Oops, Lol.” _

This demon sure could be a jerk. 

Gordon was left in just his stupid octopus print boxers, and wow, it was really starting to sink in what was about to happen. Fuck, Benrey was massive, he must have been at least 15ft tall or something. How was this gonna even work? 

… was this gonna hurt? He gnawed his lip anxiously, unable to stop himself from tensing up in Benrey’s grasp.

“ _ Relax.” _

Gordon felt himself go limp at those words. Ok, did the demon have mind powers, or, was he just that susceptible right now? 

“ _ Stop thinking so much and just enjoy this. Lemme take care of you.” _

A tendril rubbed against his cheek and he leant into it. 

Oh… yeah, why was he stressing out again? 

He should just… sit back and see where this goes. His mind quieted down to a faint hum, as Benrey pulled off his boxers, freeing his dick from its confines.

“ _ Haha look at that, half hard already. You're really liking this shit, huh?” _

He faintly nodded. That was a question, right? 

He wasn’t sure why Benrey chuckled. Huh, did he do something dumb? 

_ “Look at you, so out of it, already following my commands so well. Why don’t you tell me what you like. I want to know all about your dirty little nerd fantasies. What do you beat your meat to little man? _

_ “ _ I- I want to be…” Gordon paused. It was hard to concentrate, hard to think through the haze. He licked his lips and tried again. “I wanna be tied up while you fuck me. I wanna be  _ used.” _

“ _ Oh I can do that.” _

Gordon felt himself get turned over, arms pinned together, legs spread open, as more tendrils wound around his body.

“ _ Hmm, not too tight, are they?” _

He shook his head. The pressure was perfect actually. Felt really nice. Would have liked them to be even tighter. Must have said it aloud, because he could feel himself get gripped tighter in those coiling tentacles.

“ _ Good.” _

Something slick slid between his legs to prod at his ass.

“ _ You ready?” _

He nodded, and-

The tentacle plunged inside.

——

Gordon had never been touched this way before. He felt his insides being stretched by one tentacle, as another wrapped around his dick. It’s maddening, too much stimulation all at once. Another of the slick tendrils flicked at his nipple and he cried out from shock, pain, pleasure, he didn’t know, it's all blending together into a slurry of feelings, he felt like his body was melting away into a primordial pool of intense pleasure.

“ _ What cute noises you make. It’s a shame you won’t be able to keep making them with my cock in your mouth.” _

Dimly he heard the entity speak, but he couldn’t process the words, not anymore. His brain might as well have been mush, he couldn’t think about anything but the  _ now _ , of being fucked senseless. 

If he could’ve, he’d have been thinking how the term “fuck your brains out” was a very apt descriptor for what was happening to him. He’s coming, and it splashes against his stomach, but the stimulation doesn’t end, as he’s fucked through his orgasm.

The demon drew closer, and pressed a claw to his mouth.

“ _ Open wide for me please.” _

And Gordon obeyed.

Something big was forced into his mouth, it stretched him almost painfully, and he whimpered around it. 

“ _ There there, you’re doing  _ **_so_ ** _ good, you can take it. _ ”

He can’t, it’s too big he wanted to say, but somehow it was  _ just  _ barely bearable. 

“ _ Breathe through your nose, slowly now, big breaths, don’t want you passing out on me like a chump.” _

He wasn’t even aware he had been holding his breath, but at the reminder he dragged in a big gulp of air.

“ **_Good boy_ ** _ ” _ ”

The praise did something to his brain. He wanted to hear more, to be good for his mast- for the demon. 

The entity waited a while for Gordon to get used to his cock, before bucking his hips. Gordon almost choked as it hit the back of his throat.

The demon kept thrusting, fucking his mouth roughly.

The demons dick throbbed in his mouth, and a torrent of fluid gushed onto his tongue.

It tasted... strange, not how he would expect. A little… sweet. He couldn’t place the flavour. It was  _ really _ good though, and he couldn’t help but to gulp it down automatically, burning his throat as it went down. The entity kept cumming, more cum than should have been possible even, and Gordon kept on drinking. At the same time, the tentacle in his ass began pumping the hot fluid into him as well, filling him up both ends. He wanted more, he needed to feel even fuller, he  _ needed _ to be stuffed full of the demons cum.

He laps at the member, milking it for all it’s worth, even as his stomach began to feel full from the amount he’d drank down. Even though it burned him up inside it tasted so good.

His body was already sensitive from being played with, but he suddenly felt even more so. His skin felt hot, the cool air only a slight relief. 

There was an ache in his skull, like something swelling out of his head from inside. It hurt, it felt good, it felt strange, it felt wrong, it felt so  _ right,  _ and something pulsed inside his body as he felt his form shift and change.

Curled horns erupted from his forehead, small trickles of something warm dripping down his face, and the base of his new horns felt like they were aflame, as the entity brushed a finger against them. 

“ _ How pretty, they suit you, pet.” _

His body hadn’t finished its transformation however, and he felt his spine stretch and expand. 

A tail ripped his way out of his lower back at the base of his spine, and he flexed it instinctively, loosely curling it around the demon's hulking mass.

His shoulder blades were next, and two bat like wings shredded up his back as they unfurled, stretching out. It felt good to move them, and Gordon flapped them, little shudders of pleasure coming from the movement. 

“ _ What a cute little succubus you make.  _ **_My_ ** _ little succubus.”  _

He felt something ruffle his hair and he leaned into the touch. He wasn’t aware of anything anymore, but knew he  _ needed _ to be touched by his- by his-

“ **_Master.”_ **

_ Yes,  _ he needed to be touched by his  _ master _ . That word felt so good somehow. It felt  _ right.  _ Gordon felt content, as his mind slipped away entirely.

_ —— _

Benrey slid his cock and tentacles out, laughing as he saw Gordon whimper from the loss. Such an eager little creature. Yes, this human- no this  _ succubus _ would make a perfect little toy to take back home, but, well, a deal was a deal. Not even he could back out of a sealed contract.

… well, he supposed he  _ would  _ have to teach his pet how to use his new powers properly. Wouldn’t do to have his new favourite plaything die because he didn’t know how to suck a dick. 

he’d just have to teach him, give him some  _ special  _ training. They’d have to start small, wouldn’t want to break his “Freeman”. Hah. Benrey owned him body and soul now, it was hardly a fitting name anymore. “Pet” was a much better name really. He should get him a collar, something to remind him of whom he belonged to. That could come later though. For now, Benrey should focus on tending to the fragile thing. As pretty as he looked with his cum spilling out of him, he should try to get him clean and to bed. 

Sleep was something mortals needed, right? Benrey wasn’t entirely sure to be honest. He didn’t interact with mortals regularly, usually just fucking with them a little before eating them, when one of the fools summoned him, which uh, pretty rare tbh. Gordon had been the first human he’d actually spoken with for a long time. 

He’s glad he waited to hear him out. This is the most fun he’s had in eons. 

Hmm, he’d have to figure out how to get that uh, “grant money” for him now. Guess he was an official Sugar Daddy. Hella. 

He gazed at the ex human lying limp in his arms. Man, he really fucked this dude’s brains out, huh? Head as empty as uh- as a jack o lantern. His body was limp and pliable, and it was easy to move him how he wanted. Gordon’s tail stayed wrapped around Benrey’s waist, and his wings twitched slightly, quivering as Benrey carefully arranged them so he wouldn’t crush them against his body by mistake as he carried him.

His eyes were open but they were blank, not really seeing. His pet almost seemed like a doll right now. He could do anything to him right now and he wouldn’t resist. He was just so  _ vulnerable. _ A surge of… was it  _ affection _ that welled up in him? Perhaps. 

Yes, he’d give his new little pet project lots of attention. He couldn’t wait to see how this would turn out.

——

Gordon dimly was aware of his body being gently cleaned. It should have been embarrassing, having someone wipe him down like this, but he was floating on a wave of endorphins.

Each soft touch made him crave more. 

“ _ Damn, getting frisky again already?” _

He could hear someone speak, he wasn’t sure who it was, but it didn’t matter. He felt so good.

Whoever it was, he was sure he could trust them, they’d keep him safe. No one who was touching him so tenderly could be bad. 

He moaned, rutting into the warmth surrounding him. 

“ _ Bbbbb- hold on, jeez _ .  _ Man, those new instincts must be kicking in huh? Lemme at least clean you up first.” _

Right… the one touching him, they were someone important right? Yes, they were his **_Master_**. 

“Hh- Master please…”

“ _ Oh dang, you really calling me that already? Didn’t even need to train you. What a good boy you are, already know your place.” _

Gordon's body jolted, a rush of pleasure crashing through him as he heard those words.  _ Yes,  _ **_yes_ ** , he was good, so good, just for him, for his Master.  _ Please please please please, _ give him more praise _ , more more  _ **_more_ ** _.  _ Gordon felt like he was climaxing again, coming without even being touched.

“ _ Shit. Uh, wow, hold on, I need to get you into bed at least, stop squirming.” _

He flopped against the warm body holding him, feeling limp and boneless. He felt himself make a weird noise with his throat and- was he purring? Huh. It felt nice. Grounding almost. He nuzzled into the hand caressing his cheek and it felt so right, so perfect. This was where he belonged, here, just him and his master. His tail flicked out, happily curling in place.

“ _ Shit, you’re making it really hard for me, I wanna take you back home so bad. Not fair.” _

His Master growled against him and  _ oh _ , yes, he’d like that. Why didn’t he? There was a reason why but Gordon couldn’t remember right now. It’d come back to him, he was sure. There was something important. Hmm. It was so nice being held like this though.

_ “That’s it, get your little nap time in, pet. You’ll need it for later.” _

He happily cuddled into Master, and fell asleep, feeling happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagine battery saver mode Benrey looks (his true form is much more fucky tho)  
> https://twitter.com/nognessmonster/status/1306367291144253442?s=21


End file.
